Unsuspected Actions
by xXLudwig BeilschmidtXx
Summary: Just random smut of Germano. Was originally "Unsuspected feelings" but due to brain block, I couldn't think of anything else.


_ How the hell did this happen! _Romano thought, moaning as Germany kissed his jawline gently. His body trembled slightly under the larger body above him, his body heating up with each touch or kiss. "B-Bastardo patata.." He moaned under his breath as the german took Romano's clouthes off. He blushed as the blonde scanned his body lustfully, gasping as gloved fingers pinched one of his nipples. "Uhn! Germany!" He moaned, his back arching. Germany licked his lips and took the other nipple into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly.

Romano moaned, cursing in italian as he practically fell in love with the potato bastard's mouth alone. He pressed his head against him, feeling the blonde's saliva coat his hard nipple. "God, Germany!" He cried out as the german bit into him. He didn't like pain, well, not entirely a true statement. He actually enjoyed the fact that he was being tender yet rough to him. He felt the german's lip's finally off his chest, but he started moving farther south.

"O-Oi! G-Germany!" He said, twitching as those perfect hands began rubbing his cock. "Vhat's wrong, Romano?" He said, looking up at him with those amazing blue eyes. Romano moaned and threw his head back, feeling really good as Germany didn't stop the amazing handjob he was giving him. "U-Uhh are y-you sure you want to go that far?" He said, trying not to sound too turned on. The German blinked. "I'm sure." He said plainly, licking the italian's cock.

"U-uhn! Y-You s-sure? W-What if Fratello comes in and-AGH!"

Romano stopped midsentence as a finger went into his ass. "AHHH! A-AHHH!" He cried out, his eyes squeezing tight as he moved it around. "Who cares about Italy? It's just you and me right now...Lovino" Romano gasped as his human name was used, gasping again as another finger was inserted inside him. _W-Who cares...me and...him..._ He thought, blushing immensly as the german's mouth swallowed his cock while his fingers worked inside him. Romano felt his climax burn in his stomach, but kept staring at the almost angelic blonde who was giving him a blowjob. Germany actually looked hotter with his hair unkempt. And the way he looked at him..."A-AGH! C-COMING!" Romano cried out, filling that perfect mouth with his substance.

Germany twitched and kept his mouth on the italian's cock, slurping up all of that wonderful cum. The blonde sucked up the rest of what was left and took his mouth off the italian, swallowing all of the cum that was in his mouth. Romano stared in disbelief, twitching as the German kissed him on the lips. Romano felt as though he was dreaming, and didn't know when he was suddenly pushed up against the wall by the now clouthless form of Germany. He felt something hot and big press against his back.

"Aagh! G-Germany?" He stuttered, hearing something wet go on the german's hands. " I'm putting some lube on...I don't vant to hurt you..." Romano was about to ask how he would hurt him when suddenly the blonde entered him. The italian cried out as Germany fully sheethed his entire cock in him. "A-Are you ok?" Germany asked, feeling Romano's entrance tighten around him.

" Hurts..hurts...hurts...!"

"It's ok...vunce i move It'll feel good, ja?" He said tenderly, starting his pace inside the petite italian. Romano's moans seemed to get louder with each thrust, and his heart felt like it was beating faster as well. "G-God, Germany! Y-Your s-so big!" Romano moaned, yelping as Germany switched the position onto the bed. He cried out as Germany practically pounded him into the matress, the bed squeaking and slamming into the wall. He felt like he was in heaven, the blonde pounding deeply into him and his body in complete excstasy.

"G-God! My body is on fire!" Romano cried out, gripping the sheets underneath him. "R-Romano! G-gah! Your so tight!" Germany groaned, sweat dripping from his face. Romano felt his climax burn in his stomach again as the german pounded his sweet spot over and over. "Mein Gott!" Germany cried out, feeling the italian's fingernails dig deep into his skin. He loved pain when making love, it excited him. "C-COMING!" Romano screamed, feeling the german's breath now on his neck. "I-I'm going to come to R-Romano...L-Lets come together...!" Romano nodded and cried out as he and the blonde came at the same time.

_Oh my god...!_


End file.
